


Jamie Would Never

by JediLuka



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediLuka/pseuds/JediLuka
Summary: It's all fun and games until you start to notice your wife being sneaky.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 224





	Jamie Would Never

Dani Clayton was all smiles as she got off of work a little earlier than normal. She sang along with the radio as she drove towards the grocery store to pick up a few things. Suddenly Dani saw a familiar truck driving a little ways ahead of her. She grinned knowing it was her wife. Wanting to surprise her she followed after her. She lost her wife at a light and turned down the street where she last saw Jamie turn down before she disappeared. 

The ex Au Pair bit her lip as she slowly drove looking for the familiar truck. She stopped finally seeing the truck. Dani caught sight of her wife being greeted by a blonde woman. Dani furrowed her brows not seeing Jamie’s tool box or box of seedlings. She always, always takes it with her.

Dani waited over 30 minutes when she ultimately drove off to the grocery store with a heavy heart. She felt like she was shopping on autopilot. The clerk even had to call her name three times to get her attention. 

“Hi Dawn.” Dani smiled. “Sorry about that I was miles away.” 

“Oh no problem been there a few times today already!” Dawn laughed. “I was just saying the rest of Jamie’s flowers sold out this morning I’ll also be needing some more of those business cards!”

“Oh that’s great I will let her know about that. In the meantime here are some cards for now.” Dani smiled handing the older woman a small stack of business cards.

Dani felt bad she barely listened to what the older woman. She nodded telling her she was happy to see her but, on a tight schedule. She bid her goodday and rushed out towards the car.

* * *

Jamie comes home late smelling of another person's perfume, but worse she lied to Dani about where she had been.

“Wait you’re saying she was with this woman for two whole hours?” Lana asked as she and Dani watched their students at recess. 

“Yup.” 

“Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes! She also lied about where she had been.” Dani felt her heart strings tug at the thought of her wife lying to her.

“Wow, I just can’t picture Jamie cheating on you. That’s crazy…”

“I know.”

“Have you checked the bank statements yet?” Lana asked the blonde who furrowed her brows in confusion. “Well usually if someone is cheating usually you can notice a few things. Sums of money with no trace of being used just withdrawn, also when the libido is down.”

Dani, sat in thought for a minute as her friend ran to stop a small fight between two brothers.

Dani couldn’t check her wifes libido one because she had the bright idea to wait until their anniversary on Friday night. Dani asked Lana to watch her students while she made a phone call to the bank.

It seems like a lot of money is missing at least up to $300.00

“What did they say?” Lana asked as Dani walked back with a sullen face.

“We’re missing about $300 dollars.” 

“Shit.” Lana sighed. “You know what… No, we aren’t going to assume the worst. Jamie is madly in love with you, I see it everytime she looks at you. You said your 5 year anniversary is up on Friday, maybe it's something for you, or maybe her brothers needed help again?”

Dani shook her head trying to rid the negative thoughts of her wife.

“You’re right.” She smiled. “Jamie would never.”

“Jamie would never!” Lana laughed with her friend.

Dani shook the thought and continued with her day.

* * *

The blonde left the school early and decided to just see one more time if her wife was at the same address. She felt ashamed until she saw the gardeners truck parked. Dani looped back around parking the car a few houses down. The ex Au Pair power walked up towards the brownstone peering through the window she watched a redheaded woman snake her arm around Jamie. Dani continued watching; her breath caught seeing Jamie turn her head to smile at the gentle looking blonde. The teacher had seen enough. She quickly turned tears threatening to spill. Her fists began clenching as she all but ran back to her car. She cried against her steering wheel. Her fingers wrapped around the wheel trying to calm herself. She began needlessly driving until she arrived back home. Dani, desperately tried to find a reason as to why her wife was seeing this woman. She and Jamie have been together for 5 years now she married her only 6 months ago!

Maybe it was the fact they finally found someone who could get rid of Viola once and for all. After years of research and trial and error they finally found a Navajo Shaman who rid the spirit away. Maybe Jamie didn’t want forever after all? Maybe she never thought she would get rid of it?  _ No _ the teacher said to herself.  _ That can’t be it. _

She sat down slowly inhaling and exhaling. She looked at the picture that was set on the mantle. It was Miles and Flora who are now 15 and 13. Dani closed her eyes that had to be it. It was the conversation. Thinking back she remembered the conversation from only a week ago. 

_ “Bloody hell, I can’t believe they’re both teenagers now.” _

_ “I know it’s crazy.” Dani shook her head draping herself behind the brunette observing the picture. The Wingraves all sat on a ski lift. The blonde watched the gardener closely imagining their own children someday.  _

_ “What are you starin’ at Poppins?” _

_ “Imaging you and me…” _

_ “Oh I think I like where this is going.” Jamie smirked, turning around and holding onto her wifes hips. _

_ “With kids.” _

_ “Wait, what?” _

_ “Children… I want them.” Dani softly noticed the look in her wife's eyes. Fear. _

_ “Dani… I’ve never wanted children. I’m not good with them. I don’t even have anything to look back on for guidance. Me mum was terrible and me dad well you know he was gone.” _

_ “You were amazing with Miles and Flora. Also neither did I! Baby I also had a bad mother and father died when I was just a kid! I can help you. We can read books and-” _

_ “Dani.” Jamie interrupted. _

_ “Just think about it Jamie please just think it over.” The blonde pleaded holding the brunette's face in her hands. _

_ The brunette knew her wife meant business when she used her name. She never really noticed until now that she hardly ever calls her by her name. _

_ “Okay.” she responded, her tongue feeling thick. _

Dani sighed she wished Jamie would have just told her she made a decision on kids. 

* * *

That night Dani studied her wife making sure she never let on that she knew she was meeting a woman almost every day at the same time at the same place.

“You’re quiet tonight.” Jamie mentioned as they ate dinner. 

“Oh?” Dani furrowed her brows.

“Yes you’ve been quiet this whole week. What's wrong darling?” Jamie asked, setting her glass of wine down.

“I came in early hoping to see you maybe even help with the arrangements, but you weren’t home.”

“Oh I had a few orders out around town for some business and homeowners.”

“Oh well that’s good…” Dani said softly looking down at her food. “You know I was balancing out our finances today.”

“Seems you’ve done a lot today.” Jamie smiled sarcastically.

“What’s going on with you? Why have you been so secretive?”

“Secretive?”

“And last night I practically threw myself at you and you went to sleep.” Dani said exasperated.

“Whoa!” Jamie chuckled and was not used to seeing Dani this way. “Need I remind you that you were the one who said  _ no sex until our anniversary night _ !”

“Jamie, when your wife is waiting for you naked on the bed you fuck her.” She growled.

“Is that what this is all about? Me not shagging you last night?”

“Are you seeing someone?”

“ _ Whoomp there it is _ !” the Brit pointed out.

“Stop it! I hate that song.” Dani moaned.

Jamie stood up walking over to her wife. “Darlin’, do you truly believe that I have been cheatin’ on you?”

“I don't know what to believe anymore Jamie. I feel like you’re keeping something from me. Money is missing from our account. I know it’s yours, but where is it going? On top of that you haven’t been going where you said you’re going. Now you don’t want to sleep with me anymore? All signs point to cheating.” She sniffled.

Jamie stared at her wife, she bit her lip and inhaled then said “Stay here I’ll be back.”

The brunette walked out of their flat above her shop and downstairs.

About 5 minutes later Dani furrowed her brows hearing music coming from the otherside of the door. The blonde bit her lip hearing strumming of strings. She opened the door revealing her wife strumming an acoustic guitar. The blonde began to smile a blush of shame overcame her knowing she shouldn’t have thought the worst. Jamie smiled softly before singing.

_ “Looks like we made it, Look how far we've come, my baby  _

_ We mighta took the long way,  _ _ We knew we'd get there someday _

_ They said, "I bet they'll never make it" _

_ But just look at us holding on, We're still together, still going strong” _

The brunette continued walking towards her wife.

_ “You're still the one I run to _

_ The one that I belong to _

_ You're still the one I want for life” _

Jamie blushed grinning from ear to ear seeing her wife cry.

_ “You're still the one that I love _

_ The only one I dream of _

_ You're still the one I kiss goodnight” _

The Gardner dropped down on one knee guitar still strumming. She was a little nervous doing that but she did it without a hiccup.

_ “Ain't nothin' better _

_ We beat the odds together _

_ I'm glad we didn't listen _

_ Look at what we would be missin' _

_ They said, "I bet they'll never make it" _

_ But just look at us holding on _

_ We're still together, still going strong _

_ You're still the one I want for life, oh yeah _

_ I'm so glad we made it _

_ Look how far we've come, my baby” _

“Dani?” Jamie spoke out placing the guitar against the sofa.

“Yes?” she cried with a wet smile.

“I know we already went through this 6 months ago, but it’s my turn now. I know we still can’t get married but we’ll know. That’s still enough for me; is it for you?”

“Yes.” she nodded.

“Will you-” Jamie pulled out a ring she had been saving and scrimping for. 

“Yes!” Dani cried, throwing her arms around her wife.

“I wanted to wait until tomorrow night, but the look you gave me. Dani, I don’t ever want to see that look again. I don’t ever want you thinking ill of me in that way again. Please. I am not my mother or my father.”

“No... I’m sorry I shouldn’t have thought that. I knew I shouldn’t have thought that. You would never.”

“I understand it did look quite bad didn’t it?” Jamie cringed still on one knee and her wife was sitting on the other.

“Just a little.” Dani used her index and thumb to show her just how much.

“How did you know I was not where I was?” Jamie furrowed her brows as her wife finally stood up. Helping the gardener up.

“I saw you drive to that woman's house.”

“Ohhh.” Jamie nodded. “That’s AJ she helped me learn how to play guitar in exchange for the garden I built for her.” 

“How long have you been seeing her?” The gardner smiled, unable to contain her toothy grin. The blonde covered her mouth in surprise. “Since I proposed?!”

“I wanted to do something for us. Something grand like you did. I must say it did help that you were preoccupied with finding a way to get Viola outta you.”

“You keep upping the ante.” Dani giggled. “First you gave me a moonflower and told me you love me.”

“You placed a bloody wedding band on the roots of a plant!”

“You learned how to play guitar and wrote a song for me!” Dani squealed, jumping on her wife wrapping her long legs around her waist.

“You deserve the best of everything my love.” Jamie smiled. 

“Even kids?” Dani asked innocently.

Jame tilted her head; she'd be lying if she said she didn’t want them with Dani. Sure neither had good parents, but they could be the ones to stop the curve.

“Especially kids love.” Jamie grinned.

The blonde kissed her passionately breaking apart to look into her green eyes. “Thank God you stopped me 4 months ago.” She whispered. “I love you baby with all my heart and soul.”

“Right back atcha Poppins.” she grinned.

“You know… technically it is midnight. Which means it’s now our anniversary.” Dani bit her lip seeing the fire in her wife's eyes.

The brunette’s eyes widened and laid her wife down on the sofa.

“Baby, what I have planned for you, we’ll need the bed.” Dani, said in a sultry voice.

“Blimey.” Jamie lifted her back up and in her arms running them to the bedroom. Dani giggling the whole way she couldn't believe she thought Jamie would cheat on her. Jamie would never do anything to hurt her. Just like Dani would never.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m glad to be a part of this ship! I found this prompt on Tumblr. Let me know what you think. I have a couple of other fics in mind for these two.  
> Song is obviously not mine it is You're still the One by Shania Twain ;) it was either this or Best by Tina Turner
> 
> \- Person A really wants to give Person B a special gift for their anniversary and secretly learn how to draw/play an instrument/write poetry so they can draw/play/write something specifically for Person B  
> \- from OTP prompts tumblr


End file.
